


Generations

by beer_good



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Community: MultifandomDrabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Season/Series 03, Self-Medication, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: For the Multifandom drabble challenge: 3x100 words about Michelle, Wynonna and Waverly between season 2 and season 3, what they have to do and what they choose to do.





	Generations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



**Generations**

Sometimes Michelle has to remind herself that the woman who comes to visit her is her daughter. She never _forgets_ as such, as much as this place messes with her head, just … it's hard to draw a straight line from the girl she remembers to this gaunt, sarcastic, whiskey-pored woman.

There's so much of her father in her. A lifetime of solving problems with a fist. Not that she has much choice, Michelle supposes. 

She has to remind herself that this grown woman is _her_ daughter. That she can still reach her, help her, if only by pushing her away.

* * *

Sometimes, on her way home from the institute, Wynonna has to stop by the side of the road. She doesn't smoke, and she doesn't drink and drive (much), so unless she happens to come across a revenant hitchhiker or three, shooting bottles it is.

Funny how she keeps not running out of bottles. 

She has good reasons not to tell Waverly about Mom. She can count them with each bullet. They've done fine without her for a long time. Waverly did fine without her. They're adults. They fight monsters. In this place, some secrets are better kept secret.

Bang. Smash.

* * *

Sometimes, Waverly comes home to find Wynonna drunk at the kitchen table. (OK, "sometimes" is flexible these days.) When she puts a blanket around Wynonna's shoulders, she mumbles something about keeping Alice Michelle safe. "...'s what a mom's s'posed to do, right?"

And it's bullshit, the whole situation, and some other time Waverly might tell her that between the two of them, they probably have no honest idea what a mom's supposed to do. Maybe no one does. They handle it as it happens.

Waverly hugs her sister and helps her to bed. She doesn't have to. She just does.


End file.
